survivorfanonpolskafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Meciek/Celebrity Big Brother 2 - Week 3/Dzień 17 - Eksmisja
600px Dzisiaj jeden z siedmiu wspaniałych nominowanych opuści dom Wielkiego Brata, jednakże do domu wejdzie nowy mieszkaniec, który rozpęta w nim piekło. Ale kto odpadnie? Czas się przekonać. center|335 px Plik:Dianne_Westerhouse_BB.png DIANNE Plik:Jesse_Mireles_BB.png JESSE Plik:Ce'Brie Bradshaw BB.png CE'BRIE Plik:Anneliese_de_Mon_BB.png ANNELIESE Plik:Candace_Mooney_BB.png CANDACE Plik:Kevin_Star_BB.png KEVIN Plik:Nathan_Wright_BB.png NATHAN Widzowie przemówili, nadszedł wasz czas. Przez ostatnie cztery dni widzowie głosowali na mieszkańca, który powinien zostać w domu Wielkiego Brata. Mogę teraz podać imiona trzech mieszkańców z największą liczbą głosów, a tym samych bezpiecznych przed eksmisją. Są to w losowej kolejności... Plik:Kevin_Star_BB.png KEVIN Plik:Ce'Brie Bradshaw BB.png CE'BRIE Plik:Nathan_Wright_BB.png NATHAN Gratulacje Ce'Brie, Kevin oraz Nathan, jesteście bezpieczni i żadne z was nie opuści dzisiaj domu Wielkiego Brata. Co oznacza, że... Plik:Dianne_Westerhouse_BB.png DIANNE Plik:Jesse_Mireles_BB.png JESSE Plik:Anneliese_de_Mon_BB.png ANNELIESE Plik:Candace_Mooney_BB.png CANDACE Jedno z was opuści dom Wielkiego Brata dzisiaj, niedługo poznacie werdykt widzów, powodzenia. Plik:Dianne_Westerhouse_BB.png DIANNE Plik:Jesse_Mireles_BB.png JESSE Plik:Anneliese_de_Mon_BB.png ANNELIESE Plik:Candace_Mooney_BB.png CANDACE Widzowie przemówili, nadszedł wasz czas. Przez ostatnie cztery dni widzowie głosowali na mieszkańca, który powinien zostać w domu Wielkiego Brata. Mogę teraz podać imię mieszkańca z najmniejszą liczbą głosów, a zarazem ósmego wyeliminowanego mieszkańca. Jest to... Plik:Candace_Mooney_BB.png CANDACE Candace, straciłaś swoje miejsce w domu Wielkiego Brata, pożegnaj się z mieszkańcami i opuść dom. Prowadzący informuje, że już za chwilę do domu wejdzie nowy mieszkaniec, który będzie istną bombą. Ale kto to będzie? Tego dowiecie się tuż po przerwie. W zeszłym tygodniu dom opuściły dwie osoby… ale czy na pewno? Plik:Ashley_Santiago-Miller_Profil.png ASHLEY MILLER-SANTIAGO SURVIVOR: CHINA | ADDISON INDYWIDUALISTKA | OBCESOWA | INTERESOWNA Wielki Brat: Ashley, to jest fake eviction. Tak naprawdę nie odpadłaś, a przed Tobą trudne decyzje. Zostaniesz władczynią marionetek w domu Wielkiego Brata, zamieszkasz w nowym pokoju, gdzie zadecydujesz kto będzie bezpieczny, a kto będzie zagrożony opuszczeniem domu Wielkiego Brata. Ashley została Puppet Master domu. Mogła obserwować swoich współlokatorów i nominować dwie osoby do eksmisji. Ashley: Nie mogę się doczekać, jak wejdę do domu, a tam nie będzie Candace. Śmieje się złowieszczo. Nominacja Mattiego: Dianne - Move bitch, get out the way! Nikt Cię tu nie chce! Jak on może tak się wypowiedzieć o kobiecie. Nie posiada żadnej kultury osobistej. Nominacja Dianne: Tacy jak ty są zakałą środowiska LGBT. Przez takie zachowania jak twoje, ludzie stają się homofobami. I ja się im nie dziwię. Ashley: To było wredne… Nominacja Anneliese: Jesse - widziałam jak pił wodę święconą. To mówi samo za siebie. Ashley: Ty też kochanie i nawet o tym nie wiesz. #scammer #gdziesąmojepieniądze Nominacja Candace: Anneliese - Jesteś psychopatką, opętaną przez demony zła, które roznosisz po całym domu. To przez ciebie ludzie wpadają w paranoję związaną z istnieniem duchów w tym miejscu oraz wieści, że to miejsce jest nawiedzone. Ashley: PO RAZ PIERWSZY TA FAŁSZYWKA DZIWKA POWIEDZIAŁA COŚ MĄDREGO. Ashley: Sądzę, że podjęłam dobre decyzje. Teraz rozpocznie się prawdziwe piekło. W domu nic się zmieniło… nadal jest syf, kiła i mogiła. Mam dosyć tego całego fałszywego zachowania mieszkańców. Wszyscy rozmawiają o sobie za swoimi plecami. Czas, żeby prawda zawładnęła domem. Każdy brud wyjdzie spod dywanu. Ashley wchodzi do domu Wielkiego Brata wraz z prowadzącym. Prowadzący informuje mieszkańców, że podczas ostatniej podwójnej eksmisji Ashley nie otrzymała najmniej głosów - otrzymała ich najwięcej. Przez ostatni tydzień mieszkała w sekretnym pokoju gdzie obserwowała mieszkańców oraz wiedziała o wszystkim, co dzieje się w domu Wielkiego Brata. Mogła także nominować dwie osoby do eksmisji. Na ekranie wyświetlają się nominacje Ashley. Ashley: Nominuje Anneliese do eksmisji, ponieważ wcale nie ma w sobie demona. Gdyby go miała, to produkcja nie naraziłaby mieszkańców na niebezpieczeństwo. Ashley: Nominuję Nathana. Nie chcę marnować tego na Shondzie czy innej dziwce, bo bardzo dobrze wie o tym, że pozostali mieszkańcy ich nominują. Chce pozbyć się tego szczura z domu, więc nie ma nic przeciwko eliminacji Nathana. 2 w 1. Prowadzący informuje mieszkańców, że to nie koniec emocji na ten wieczór, ponieważ Ashley musi podjąć jeszcze jedną decyzję. Ashley musi wybrać trzy osoby, które jej zdaniem powinny mieć immunitet w najbliższym tygodniu. Te osoby nie będą mogły opuścić domu Wielkiego Brata podczas najbliższej eksmisji. Ashley: Oczywiście, że uratuję moich friends. Ce'Brie nie musisz się przejmować nominacjami, ponieważ jesteś bezpieczna. Kevin wiesz, że Cię uwielbiam i musimy dokończyć nasze plany. Uratuję również.... Shondę, tylko dlatego, że reprezentujemy czarne kobiety, które powinny się trzymać razem. Nie podoba mi się natomiast to, jak się zachowujesz w stosunku do Ce'Brie, więc mam nadzieję, że się pogodzisz z moją przyjaciółką. Oznacza to, że Ce'Brie, Kevin oraz Shonda posiadają immunitet na najbliższą eksmisję i nie mogą zostać nominowani. Każdy z was musi nominować dwie osoby do eksmisji. Na wysłanie swoich uzasadnionych nominacji macie czas do jutra (tj. soboty), 22:00. Pamiętajcie, że nie możecie nominować Ce'Brie, Kevina oraz Shondy. Możecie napisać eventy na dzień 17 (przed lub po eksmisji) oraz na dzień 18, czyli łącznie dwa. Tak jak ostatnio - napiszcie na samej górze kto bierze w nim udział, będę mógł je sprawniej rozesłać osobom biorącym udział w evencie. Na wysyłanie eventów macie czas do jutra (tj. soboty), 20:00. link=Celebrity Big Brother 2|250px Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach